


Лекарство от эмоций

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На "Пегас" попадает человек, который принимал участие в разработке нового препарата, блокирующего эмоции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от эмоций

Когда Старбак застала ее "на месте преступления" со шприцем в руках и принялась шантажировать, Кендра не стала спорить. Наркотики так наркотики, какая разница. Может, этот препарат по законам Колоний и правда является наркотиком, кто ж его разберет. В любом случае прием психотропных препаратов без назначения судового врача, да еще на посту — это такое же нарушение устава, как и употребление алкоголя. Да и Старбак не требовала ничего особенного. Баш на баш, я сохраню твой маленький грязный секрет, а ты — мой.  
Но про себя Кендра все же обдумывала потом не раз, как бы она объяснила свой ежедневный ритуал, свою дозу лекарства от эмоций. Не Каре Трейс объяснила бы — та просто не поймет. А кому? Перед кем ты хочешь оправдаться, свежеиспеченный старпом? Перед молодым Адамой? Он тоже не поймет. Единственный человек, который понял бы тебя — это твой командир, но она и так знала. Больше, чем просто знала...

Чемоданчик, заполненный ампулами с неизвестным веществом, команда "Пегаса" обнаружила на одном из спасшихся гражданских кораблей. Груз сопровождал серьезный мужчина лет тридцати пяти — доктор Харис, как он назвался. Кендра Шоу и Фиск присутствовали при его допросе.  
— С какой целью вы пронесли на борт пассажирского судна наркотики? — напрямую спросила адмирал Кейн.  
— Это не наркотики, — невозмутимо ответил доктор. Хелена ждала дальнейших объяснений, но гражданский не собирался продолжать. Адмиралу пришлось надавить:  
— Доктор Харис, у нас война с сайлонами. Мне некогда играть в детектива. Или вы сейчас же рассказываете мне все об этом чемоданчике, или вылетаете в шлюз вместе с ним. Ваш случай — всего лишь любопытный факт, не более того.  
Кажется, на доктора последняя фраза Кейн подействовала даже сильнее, чем угроза воздушного шлюза.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, адмирал! — неожиданно горячо возразил он. — Это секретная фармакологическая разработка, мы работаем... работали на оборонный комплекс. Но я могу говорить об этом только с людьми, посвященными в суть проблемы.  
— Дурак, — бросила Кейн. — Нет больше посвященных в вашу проблему, вы что, до сих пор не осознали этого? Никого больше нет, остался один "Пегас".  
Адмирал вздохнула, устало потерла лоб рукой — жест, который она могла позволить себе только в узком кругу доверенных лиц. Гражданский не считается...  
— Вот что, доктор Харис. Если вы действительно работали на ВПК, я обязана выяснить, в чем состояли ваши исследования. Вряд ли они нам чем-то помогут, но пренебрегать этой информацией мы не имеем права. Поэтому мы ее получим, и получим очень быстро. От вас зависит, сохраните ли вы при этом жизнь, здоровье и рассудок. Вы меня поняли?  
Доктор очень хорошо понял — и сразу перестал запираться, вывалив на присутствующих целую кучу подробностей. Все это походило на третьесортный фантастический роман. Гипотеза о том, что человек не может победить машину, потому что, в отличие от машины, подвержен разрушительному действию эмоций. Разработка препарата, блокирующего эти самые эмоции. Секретная лаборатория на Либране...  
Шоу, которая все это время молча слушала, не сдержалась и переспросила:  
— На Либране? Вы уверены?  
— Разумеется, — подтвердил Харис. — Я там и сел на лайнер. Летел отчитываться на Каприку.  
— Но с какой стати фармацевтическая лаборатория располагалась в "адвокатской" колонии? Какой смысл?  
— Секретность. Все знают, что Либран — планета законников. Никто бы не догадался искать там секретные военные лаборатории. И не догадается, думаю.  
— Что это значит? — недоверчиво спросила Кейн. — Неужели вы думаете, что ваша лаборатория могла уцелеть?  
— Очень на это надеюсь. Под зданием был оборудован хороший бункер, так что... — глаза доктора загорелись внезапной надеждой. — Послушайте, — выпалил он, — а нельзя ли организовать спасательную операцию?  
— Нет, — отрезала Кейн. — Это безумие. Никаких спасательных операций не будет. Если ваши люди и правда выжили — да помогут им боги Кобола. Вы, доктор, останетесь на "Пегасе", нам могут пригодиться ваши навыки. А препарат ваш я реквизирую. Как, вы говорите, он называется?  
— Рабочее название "прозиум", но это неофициально...  
— Хорошо, можете идти. Фиск, разместите где-нибудь доктора Хариса. Шоу, задержитесь.  
Старпом и доктор вышли. Капитан Шоу вопросительно посмотрела на командира.  
— Сэр?  
— Что вы об этом думаете, Шоу? — спросила адмирал. — Может это быть правдой?  
Показалось, или голос железной Хелены Кейн и правда дрогнул? После памятного разоблачения сайлонской шпионки адмирал держалась еще строже, чем обычно, но Кендра слишком часто замечала, каких усилий это стоит ее командиру, и молилась, чтобы не заметили остальные.  
— Не знаю, сэр, — осторожно ответила Шоу. — Звучит убедительно, но если он все это просто выдумал, чтобы избежать смерти? Как это проверить?  
— Историю с секретной лабораторией — никак. Мы можем проверить, действительно ли Харис — фармаколог, как он утверждает, ну и протестировать сам препарат. Если это и в самом деле ни один из известных наркотиков и медикаментов, то это говорит в пользу его версии.  
— Или в пользу версии, что он — "черный фармацевт" и создал новый наркотик, неизвестный ранее.  
— Или так, — согласилась Кейн. — Хотя... мне понравилась его гипотеза об эмоциях, — задумчиво добавила она.  
"Стать разящим лезвием", — вспомнила Кендра, но промолчала. Вспоминать тот разговор значило вспоминать "инцидент на "Сцилле", как она про себя называла тот... случай. Думать об этом было невыносимо. Может быть, адмирал права насчет блокировки эмоций? Поможет ли это? Если этот препарат действительно так хорош, как его расписывал Харрис, сможет ли он заглушить крики, что до сих пор звучат в ее голове, отключить видения, которые мучают ее по ночам? Тогда она, пожалуй, согласится испытать его действие на себе.

Потом она застала коммандера в ее каюте точно так же, как теперь саму Кендру застала Старбак. Хотя... не совсем так. Хелена Кейн была слишком умна для того, чтобы подчиненные застукали ее _случайно_ за употреблением чего-то, не положенного по уставу. Нет, она намеренно продемонстрировала это капитану Шоу, и только ей. Кейн _знала_.  
Был относительно спокойный день, адмирал сдала вахту Фиску и ушла к себе, но перед уходом попросила Шоу зайти к ней после окончания дежурства.  
Кендра постучалась, подождала немного и собиралась постучать еще раз, когда услышала короткое "Войдите".  
Кейн сидела за столом и растирала рукой место укола на шее. Шприц и пустая ампула лежали перед ней. Кендра Шоу застыла на месте.  
— Неудобная процедура, но доктор Харис утверждает, что именно так следует вводить препарат для достижения наибольшего эффекта. Подойдите, капитан, не стесняйтесь. Можете сесть.  
Адмирал Кейн дождалась, пока Кендра усядется прямо перед ней, и сказала, глядя ей в глаза:  
— Это действительно новый, никому прежде не известный психотропный препарат. Доктор Мейер провел анализы. К сожалению, мы не в тех условиях, чтобы проводить клинические испытания на животных, придется сразу перейти к добровольцам. Возможно, это действительно поможет нам в войне, хотя нас слишком мало, чтобы надеяться на какой-то успех. Во всяком случае, я намерена послужить науке хотя бы так. А вы, капитан?  
Шоу отвела взгляд в сторону и увидела полетную палубу "Сциллы", залитую кровью. Этого не могло быть, это была каюта адмирала Кейн, на стене висела карта... но глаза Кендры видели лишь то, что занимало все ее мысли в каждую минуту свободного времени. И она заставила себя снова посмотреть в глаза командиру:  
— Я согласна.  
— Я так и думала, — кивнула адмирал. — Вот возьмите, — она протянула черную коробку. — Храните у себя и... не афишируйте прием препарата. Будете докладывать о своих... ощущениях лично мне.  
— Слушаюсь.  
Они обе понимали, что фраза "послужить науке" была просто черным юмором, а гипотетические доклады — фигурой речи. Впрочем, Кейн потом время от времени о чем-то советовалась с ушлым доктором Харисом, но Кендру больше ни разу о препарате не спросила.

После убийства адмирала Кендра чудом успела вытащить из ее каюты заветный чемоданчик, пока Фиск не наложил на него лапу. Уж этот бы развернулся, толкая "прозиум" на черном рынке в качестве диковинной наркоты. Но Фиск очень скоро отправился в Тартар, где ему было самое место, а доктор погиб еще раньше — нелепая случайность войны, прямое попадание в технический отсек, где находился в тот момент Харис.  
Теперь тайну препарата под рабочим названием "прозиум" знала только Шоу. Ей было наплевать на науку, она просто хотела делать свое дело, не мучаясь при этом ненужными сомнениями. Все равно они все обречены, но даже если так, она будет воевать до самого конца. Будет разящим лезвием. Эти, с "Галактики", никогда не поймут, но неважно. Они не узнают.

Возможно, Кендра Шоу изменила бы свое мнение, если бы узнала, что подземная часть лаборатории Хариса на Либране действительно уцелела, как и многие другие бункеры, которых оказалось немало — юристы были предусмотрительными людьми. Но она не могла об этом узнать, как не мог об этом узнать никто из высадившихся на Новой Земле четыре года спустя. Единственными выжившими после падения считались бойцы каприканского Сопротивления, эвакуированные на "Галактику".  
Когда центурионы наконец покинули разрушенный Либран и другие бывшие колонии, уцелевшие либранцы, которые боролись за выживание на радиоактивной планете, установили жесткий тоталитарный режим и ввели обязательный для всех прием препарата, блокирующего эмоции. Трудно сказать, было ли это единственно верным решением, но так или иначе, люди сумели постепенно восстановить жизнь на одном из материков, который меньше всего пострадал от бомбардировок.  
Они назвали свою новую родину Либрией.


End file.
